


When The Body Is Gone

by ophelia1991



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ophelia1991/pseuds/ophelia1991
Summary: Max/Liz smutty angst told through Max/Cameron. Picks up at the end of episode 1x02. A glimpse into what Max is feeling as he blows off steam.





	When The Body Is Gone

**Author's Note:**

> An outlet for some Max angst. Possibly a one-shot.

Every kiss begins and ends with a sharp flash to his lungs. 

 

Cam reaches for his belt—hand fumbling against the sharp cold metal. Unfastening hook from skin, his pants slacken loose against his hips. 

 

_ I’ll see you at sunrise. _

 

Cam’s hands trail a line down the dusting of hair on his abdomen. Max pulls her closer, lips bruising, one against the other. Hurt building to a hot lick of rage as he sucks her lip between his teeth, then soothes each burn with soft wetness, like tears marking the pause between prayer. 

 

Max pulls at Cam’s shirt as his lips map at her neck. It falls to the floor. Cam pants as he lifts her against the counter, her legs widespread—she cradles him deeply, wrapping her ankles across the small of his back until his chest is pressed against hers. Hearts beating. Her hands caught against the trembling current of his, then traveling lower. Cam fumbles as she grasps the length of his erection. Slowly pulling at him. 

 

His breath shudders—his fists clenched tight on either side of her. His mouth blazes like gasoline fire across the curve of her breast. Her back arching, wanting more, as he pulls her slip down each shoulder, kissing the indentation of each strap.

 

Max tugs the clasp at her back until her breasts are bare, nipples hardening from the hot summer air mixing with the cool heat of his mouth. 

 

“Max. Please. I need you.” 

 

He steadies himself at her entrance. Her thighs tightening around him, pulling him closer. Deep inside her. 

 

Max gasps at Cam’s tightness.Pleasure flooding through him even as his insides twist. His eyes lock into hers. For a minute, he can’t turn away. 

 

_ I don’t feel what you feel for me.  _

 

His eyes close briefly against the green reflection, he begins a steady rhythm. His hands dragging up to her soft wet center, dipping and drawing lazy circles against her clitoris, building up a rhythm to distraction. He buries deeper with each plunge, searching with each stroke, coming up empty even with Cam’s every cry. A dark pleasure clouds between them while a hot stream of sunlight breaks at the window.

 

“Max, please. I can’t—” 

 

His thrusts crescendo against her slick wetness. Words trapped in his throat. A name. A prayer. An old memory.

 

“Max, Max, …”

 

Cam drags each palm across his back, sinking her nails as her toes start to curl. Waves shying at the nerve.

 

“I’m close.” She pants.

 

Wet. 

 

Breathing.

 

_ I’ll see you at sunrise—a memory, repeating infinitely, in each present. In each past. Like the exhale of a man in litany, on his knees, crying for salvation from the heavy-lidded weight of darkness. A man cursed to sleep through daylight only to be damned swiftly back into dream at the kiss of sunlight—This light is not for you. _

 

His breathing grows sharper. Hands stumbling to the finish.

 

“Yes. Max, yes. There. Please.”  
  


 

_ The handprint faded—A shadow innocent of the body’s crime sits weeping. A debt is owed in blood.  _

 

_ “Max.” _

 

_ The angels will come to collect. _

  
  


“Max. I’m going to—”

  
  


He drives deep into Cam and her body clenches, grasping at him. Pulling. The waves shuddering into a winding orgasm. Her mouth dragging open against his jaw, teeth grazing hot stubble, a guttural moan unhinged from her core as he spends deep inside her and her body shivers. 

 

“Cam–” 

 

Rugged breaths catch at the quiet aftermath.  __

 

“Max.” She breathes. Waiting for the shivers to subside.

 

“Feel better?” Cam asks as she rests her forehead against his. Her fingers brushing at his curls, tucking them behind one ear, fingers softly grazing a bruised cheek.

 

_ It’s just a kiss, Max— _

 

Eyes shuttered against the sun, Max answers with a shake of his head before looking into Cam’s green eyes, “No. We better try again.”


End file.
